They're In Love!
by Nara Sakura-Sama
Summary: A fine guy is trying to ask Sakura out, but he keeps finding Sasuke blocking his way, he doesn't get his answer until the end. SasuSaku :D


- Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Unfortunately. I would have gotten a lot of love and …yeah I don't own it. Enjoy the story.

SasuSaku Story – They're in Love?

- Sakura's POV –

I love summer. No school, beach all day, all night, _hot _dudes, especially the one and only, Sasuke Uchiha; the love of my life.

Right now, I'm sitting on the beach, under the sun umbrella and drinking Cola. My hat is blocking the view a little, but I can feel it when someone approaches me, I lift up my hat to see who it is.

"Hi, Sakura," Dan greets me.

"Oh! Hi, Dan!" I reply. Dan is my classmate. He used to have a crush on me, but we're over that, we're good friends.

"How are you? I haven't seen you in a while," Dan said.

"I'm great! Summer keeps getting better and better. What about you? How have you been?" I reply as sweet as I can.

"I'm fine, thank you. I – "

"Sakura." I hear someone calls; I recognize the voice and smirk.

"Sasuke-Kun." I look at him.

"Annoying girl."

"Chicken ass."

"Pinky."

"Duck butt."

"Shut up."

Bingo. "I win."

Sasuke rolls his eyes and looks at Dan. "What brings you here, Dan?"

Dan seems to be taken aback by our previous word-fight. "I'm, um, I just came by to greet Sakura. I'll talk to you later Sakura."

I smiled at Dan. "Alright, Dan. Take care of yourself! Don't get sunburn; you have a _fine_ body to keep in shape!" I joke.

Is he _blushing_? "Thanks, I will. And you too! With those bikinis – "

"Get lost, Dan," Sasuke orders coldly.

Dan and I both give Sasuke a WTH look. But poor Dan does what he was told and waves goodbye at me. As soon as he's out of hear zone, I turn to Sasuke.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke replies calmly.

"You scared the poor guy away!" I exclaim.

"He was crossing the line." Sasuke eyes me.

"What line? No, Uchiha, you don't draw the line, it's my line and _I _draw it," I hiss.

"Whatever."

Such an asshole, he is!

- Normal POV –

Sakura was still angry from Sasuke Uchiha controlling her life. She was in love with him, yes she was. But that does _not_, under any circumstances, give him the right to control her life and her morals' line.

Later on that day, Sakura ran into Dan once again. This time, she turned on her stubborn head and decided to make Sasuke angry by talking to Dan again.

"Dan!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Hey again, Sakura. Sorry I had to leave. Uchiha didn't give me a chance to talk," Dan said.

Sakura smiled sweetly. "It's OK. So, what have you been up to?"

Dan was about to answer, but he glared. Sakura turned around and eventually ended up doing the same thing as Dan. The unpleasant scene of a pissed Sasuke Uchiha.

"Let's go somewhere else, Dan," Sakura said and started walking away.

"Yeah, Dan. You have a nice ass, let's see it move while you're walking away," Sasuke said through his gritted teeth.

Dan and Sakura's mouths dropped. Dan was about to move his ass and kick Sasuke's with it, but Sakura motioned to him to go away.

"What the _hell _is wrong with you, Uchiha?" Sakura screeched.

"I don't know how you can even be near him."

"Well, it's definitely easier than being near you! What's wrong with you today?"

While Sakura was screaming her lungs out at Sasuke, Dan hid near to eavesdrop on the two. Naruto came up.

"Hey Dan, what are you doing?"

Dan shushed Naruto and continued to eavesdrop.

"He wants you for God's sake, Sakura!" Sasuke finally said.

Sakura looked dumbfounded. "What?"

"He has a crush on you, he wants you!"

Sakura smiled. "Is that why you've been trying to make him go away whenever you see me with him? You're afraid I'd choose him?"

Sasuke grunted, looking away embarrassed. Sakura took that as a yes.

"Sasuke-Kun, no one can make me choose him over you. I choose you and only you. Now and for as long as my heart is still beating. I don't love anyone else other than you," Sakura said, smiling.

Sasuke softened and sighed. "You make it hard to stay mad at you with a speech like that."

Sakura laughed. "You can't stay mad at your _girlfriend_."

Sasuke smirked. "Come here." Sasuke pulled Sakura closer and locked his lips with her in a heated kiss, which will eventually turn into a hot make-out session. The rest is not proper for such young boys and girls like you, my dears.

Dan kept gaping for about ten minutes, and then Naruto shook him. "Yo, Dan! You OK?"

Dan turned to Naruto. "Are you? Your two best friends are making out and it's not surprising you?"

Naruto gave Dan a WTF look. "Why would I be surprised? Bastard and Sakura-Chan have been dating for years now."

Dan's jaw dropped. "They're in love?"

Naruto grinned. "Madly, more than you'll ever know."

Dan sighed. He has no chance with her after all.

"He never knew we were a couple," Sasuke stated, out of blue.

Sakura looked at Sasuke. "Who?"

"Dan. He never knew we're a couple."

Sakura laughed. "I can imagine why. We keep calling each other stuff like Pinky and Chicken Ass, people would think we hate each other or we're just friends."

Sasuke smirked. "It _is_ how it all started, after all."

Sakura grinned. "Who knew two people who hated each other to no end would take such interest in each other and turn it to love?"

Sasuke looked away. "I did."

Sakura smiled. "Say it to me, Sasuke-Kun."

"What?" Sasuke lifted an eyebrow.

"Say the three magical words to me. You rarely say it."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I don't have to say it. You already know it."

Sakura gave a puppy-face-smile.

Sasuke sighed, he knew he can't resist his girl's cuteness, or punishing him with the no-sex-for-two-weeks.

"I love you," Sasuke said, looking into Sakura's emeralds.

Sakura walked over to him and kissed him. "And I love you."

"Does that mean I can take you to bed now? I said it, I deserve sex," Sasuke said.

Sakura laughed, but nodded her head anyway.

The rest you can know if you choose the ration "M".

.

.

.

The End.


End file.
